battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Mos Eisley: Hero Assault Dueling Strategy
This is a strategy to help players who are interested in the ad hoc mode on Mos Eisley's Hero Assault known as "dueling". This involves two players, playing as either a Hero or a Villain, starting in the circular walled area with the Hero Command Post inside it, often referred to as the "arena", starting to fight at a signal (usually both parties jumping). Rules There are some rules, which vary from server to server: Healing: This rule predetermines whether healing, intentional or otherwise, is allowed. This includes using the Health Droid situated in the arena or any HAADs dropped previously, and this rule includes buffs such as Rage. Characters: This rule predetermines which characters are allowed in duels or not. On some servers, gun-wielding Heroes such as Han Solo are banned. Letups: This rule predetermines whether "letups" should be utilized in the duel. This rule is usually agreed by the players beforehand, and is not in the server's rules. A "letup" is a counteract of a phenomenon whereby if an opponent is hit by a certain attack, they are knocked over and helpless. Also, after the animation of getting up is over, the player cannot move for a couple of seconds more. If the victim is intentionally not attacked during this period then the practicioner has performed a "letup": they have let their opponent up. Force Powers: This rule predetermines which, Force Powers should be used, if any. Some servers prohibit the use of Force Powers altogether, while some forbid only some. A common setup is that Force Push, Force Pull and Force Choke are banned while Force Lightning and Saber Throw are allowed. Jedi/Sith Attacks Jedi and Sith have different attacks to gun-wielding units. They are generally more powerful but have less range. Force Powers: Each Jedi/Sith has two Force Powers, with the exception of General Grievous. When pitted against a persistant enemy that keep coming your way, continue to hold them back with Force Push. Lightsaber Combo: By attacking once while stationary or moving normally, a Jedi/Sith will perform a lightsaber attack. These can be chained into a combo, with a maximum of three attacks in a combo (four for Darth Maul if done correctly). Slam Attack: By attacking while in midair due to jumping, a Jedi/Sith will execute an aerial attack. This will often do a lot of damage if all the attacks hit. In the case of heroes that have air attack with ground-only effectiveness it is wise to jump backward once to suprise your persuit. Running Attack: By attacking while sprinting, a Jedi/Sith will perform a running attack. This is often a multi-hit attack that can do a lot of damage but is harder to aim than other attacks. Back Attack: By attacking while moving backwards, a Jedi/Sith will make an attack to their back. This is often slower than other moves but more powerful, even being able to knock enemies over. Characters Aayla Secura: *Aayla is an offensive character, with high mobility and damaging attacks. *Users will often aim to kill the opponent by being offensive and doing enough damage rather than knocking them over and finishing them off. Thus, Aayla is useful when the rules necessitate letups. *Her standard combo is very damaging to all sides of her, and the third hit will knock enemies over. *Her sprint attack is her most valuable asset, and users will often approach using it. However, her sprint attack, while potent to the front, can't hit from the back so if her opponent dodges she will be left lethally vulnerable. *Her jumping attack is fairly powerful and doesn't have much of a vulnerability period to exploit. Anakin Skywalker/Obi-Wan Kenobi (lightsaber attacks are the same): *Anakin/Obi-Wan is a rather versatile character, able to attack and defend well with many approaching tactics. *His standard combo is damaging to the front while the second and third attacks can hit from the sides as well. *His sprint attack can knock people over fairly early on in the combo, and it is a damaging combo if all attacks hit. It also can hit from the sides fairly well. *His jumping attack is good for aerial combat and heading off opponents in mid-air. Count Dooku: *Dooku is a defensive character, more suited to exploiting vulnerabilities in his opponent's offense. *Users will often try to knock down opponents with his *His standard combo can knock opponents over easily and has hitboxes all the way around him on the third attack. *His sprint attack keeps him going for a short period before stopping and is a single attack which can knock enemies over, which is useful for counterattacking or re-engaging after a failed enemy attack. *His jump attack is effective against enemies on the ground as he falls quickly then slashes with a powerful stroke that knocks opponents over. However, this makes it useless at hitting mid-air enemies, but can be used to escape aerial combat by quickly descending. *His back attack is slower than average, as he brings the blade in front of him before slashing backwards. Darth Maul: *Darth Maul is an offensive character. *His standard combo is more mobile than most, so he can chase down enemies more easily while attacking. His attacks can hit from the sides and the third hits from all around him, as does the secret fourth. *His sprint attack is hugely damaging, but he continues for a moderate distance after he attacks and the hitboxes come at a sharp angle, enabling easy escape early in the attack. *His jump attack is effective against both mid-air and grounded opponents, and hits all the way around him. *His back attack is quicker than average. Darth Vader: *Darth Vader is a surprisingly versatile character. *Users will often approach with a sprint attack, or a sprinting jump attack. *Vader shouldn't be given any space to work with, as he'll usually use another sprint attack or hover out of the skirmish. *His standard combo is rather immobile given his slow walking speed, but powerful and quick. The third attack deals knockdown. *His sprint attack is his best technique, with his high sprinting speed and high health. It consists of a single powerful slash that knocks enemies down. *His jump allows him to hover, giving him a disadvantage in altitude and aerial combat but better aiming at grounded targers. *His jump attack is similar to Dooku's: it is a single, powerful slash where Vader falls quickly. General Grievous: *Grievous doesn't have the capability to use force jumping, but is an offensive character. *Users will often approach with a sprinting jump attack. *His standard combo is average, but his third attack is multi-hit and can deal knockdown. *His sprint attack is similar to his third attack but for a longer duration, and can deal massive damage. The attack is very wide, so dodging is harder. *His jump attack is similar to Dooku's: it is a single, powerful slash where Grievous falls quickly. As Grievous' airgame is bad, this should be used to counterattack or approach opponents. *To make up for his lack of Force powers, Grievous's attack resembles those of Aalya Secura and his combo is powerful enough to knock opponents off balance. Approaching Approaching is the act of going to the enemy. Simple as though it may sound, it can mean the difference between a victory or a defeat. Many players, especially Darth Vader players, prefer to sprint to the enemy and follow through with a sprint attack, though jumping towards the enemy is possible, and rolling can be used to take enemies off-guard. You can either approach or let the enemy approach you. If you are a more defensive character (Dooku, Sidious), letting the enemy come to you is recommended. Always play to your character's strengths. Fighting *With a plethora of powers and attacks, it can be easy to forget that you have more attacks than you think, so use attacks that are suited to the occasion. If they're behind you, a back attack is prudent. *If an opponent is out of reach, it's up to you whether you should give yourselves time to prepare or approach. *Due to the high-speed nature of lightsaber combat in SWBFII, it can be quite easy to lose sight of your opponent. If this happens, quickly jump up until you see them. Always looking at your opponent makes it harder for them to surprise you, and evading their sight makes them easier to surprise. *After a Hero has finished a combo they will be vulnerable for a splitsecond. Blocking and then attacking when your opponent is vulnerable is an easy way to score a crippling combo. *A very potent technique is to aim for the head. Lightsaber techniques do double damage when they hit the head of an enemy. It's very difficult to do so, but once it's mastered, a duellist can kill his opponent in a single hit, or a short and brutal combo. This is easiest to do when the opponent is on the ground and immobile, as it's easy to centre a reticule over their head and rush forward. It can be more a matter of luck than anything, and shouldn't be relied on if it detracts from your combat abilities. *Attacking from above can be useful for taking enemies by surprise. However, if the opponent dodges, you leave yourself open to attack. Link *Back to: Strategies Category:Strategies Category:Need to Rename Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II